1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressed-air vibrator with a turbine drive, which includes an unbalanced cylindrical rotor, an essentially closed housing having a cylindrical chamber in which the rotor is rotatably supported, with an inlet opening on the housing for the inlet of compressed air into the chamber, and with a discharge opening for the egress of air from the chamber.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Compressed-air vibrators of that type are employed, for example, for the compacting of pulverulent or granular material, or also for the loosening of pulverulent material in filling and dosing or metering facilities. For instance, compressed-air vibrators of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,870,232 and 3,932,057. In these vibrators, an unbalanced rotor is placed into rotation within a housing having compressed air passing therethrough, so as to thereby generate the desired vibration. In order to impart the desired imbalance to the rotor, the latter is provided with bores which are filled with a specific heavier metal such as, for example, steel or lead. Ribs or fins are arranged on the cylindrical surface of the rotor, against which there impacts the inflowing air and thereby rotates the rotor. The rotors are supported on a central shaft by means of small, internally-supported ball bearings. These bearings have a relatively short service life inasmuch as they are too weak with regard to the high imbalancing force which is produced. The known vibrators also generate a considerable amount of noise during their operation, which frequently lies above legally permissible noise levels.